songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
HeartVision Song Contest 7
|presenters = Sıla Beyazıt Öztürk |opening = TBD |exsupervisor = |host = TRT |interval = | entries = 47 | debut = | return = | withdraw = | map year = HeartVision Song Contest 7 Map.png | col1 = #782167| | col2 = #22b14c| | col3 = #FFD700| | vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = None | winner = Kerli Feral Hearts |nex = |pre = }} HeartVision Song Contest 7, often referred to as HVSC #7, was the 7th edition of HeartVision Song Contest. The contest was hosted in Turkey due to their victory in the 6th edition. Winner was after a big exciting show Kerli with her song "Freal Hearts" she reached 192 points. At the second place represent by David Guetta and Sia with their song "Titanium",she reached 152 points and on 3rd place was represent Molly Sandén,she reached 145 points. While , , completed the top six of the edition. Location Turkey (Listeni/ˈtɜːrki/; Turkish: Türkiye ˈtyɾcije), officially the Republic of Turkey (Turkish: About this sound Türkiye Cumhuriyeti (help·info); pronounced d͡ʒumˈhuɾijeti), is a transcontinental parliamentary republic in Eurasia, mainly on the Anatolian peninsula in Western Asia, with a smaller portion on the Balkan peninsula in Southeast Europe. Turkey is a democratic, secular, unitary, constitutional republic with a diverse cultural heritage. Turkey is bordered by eight countries: Greece to the west; Bulgaria to the northwest; Georgia to the northeast; Armenia, the Azerbaijani exclave of Nakhchivan and Iran to the east; and Iraq and Syria to the south. The Aegean Sea is to the west, the Black Sea to the north, and the Mediterranean Sea to the south. The Bosphorus, the Sea of Marmara, and the Dardanelles, which together form the Turkish Straits, divide Thrace and Anatolia; they also separate Europe and Asia.8 Turkey's location between Europe and Asia has retained its geopolitical and strategic importance throughout history. Bidding phase Key Host venue Venue The Ankara Arena (Turkish: Ankara Spor Salonu), is an indoor sporting arena that is located in Ankara, Turkey that opened in April 2010. The seating capacity of the arena is 10,400 spectators. Built for the 2010 FIBA World Championships, the new venue replaced the nearby Ankara Atatürk Sport Hall as the home of Turkish Basketball League clubs, Hacettepe Üniversitesi, Türk Telekom Basketbol and Optimum TED Ankara Kolejliler. In 2011, the arena hosted along with the Başkent Volleyball Hall the FIVB Girls Youth World Championship. Matches of the 2012 FIBA World Olympic Qualifying Tournament for Women were played at the arena between June 25-July 1 Format Semi-final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on the TBD October 2016 at the Ankara. The six pre-qualified countries was first drawn to determine in which semi-Final each country would vote. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, it´s half of the semi-final was determined. Finalist countries: , , , , and . The six pots were the following: Participating Countries Fourty - seven '''countries have confirm thei interest of participation in the seven edition. '''Lebanon and Tunusia '''will make their debut in this edition,while five countries will return at the moment to the contest,these are: '''Albania,Luxembourg,Netherlands,United Kingdom and Vatican City. four countries,however annouced their withdrawal from contest.The countries are:Armenia,Austria,Czech Republic and Malta. Returning artist 6 Artists returned for this edition.Here are: Results Semi-Final 1 *This Semi-Final; , and will vote. *The ten countries in this semi final with the hightest scoring points,according to the votes from each voting country,qualifies for the Grand Final *Semi Final 1 Recap Semi-Final 2 *This Semi-Final; , and will vote. *The ten countries in this semi final with the hightest scoring points,according to the votes from each voting country,qualifies for the Grand Final *Semi Final 2 Recap Grand Final *26 participated in the final with all 47 participating countries eligible to vote. *Here are Recap *'Split results / '''Below is a split result of the two blocks they had vote the Grand final: Scoreboards 'Semi Final 1' '''12 points' 'Semi Final 2' Other Countries Countries that are active members of the HeartVision Broadcasting Union (HBU) are also eligible to participate in the HeartVision Song Contest. Active GBU members Witdrawing Countries # :ARM TV annouced on 22 October 2016 that Armenia would not participate in the contest. # :ORF annouced on 19 October 2016 that Austria would not participate in the contest. National Selection Category:HeartVision Song Contest